


Never Been in Love

by dothetrickortreat



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothetrickortreat/pseuds/dothetrickortreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Jon was a part of the band during Fever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks so hard but Ii cried when I got to the end oh my god I'm sorry

It's August of 2005.

It was a late night of writing and fighting, that slowly turned into laughing and hanging out as the night went on.

It was one of those rare occasions when the boys let themselves just relax and forget about the writing for a night. To just hang out and put aside the arguments.

They all sat in a circle in the living room, with Brendon stretched out across the couch and Ryan on his legs, Spencer in the armchair, and Jon on his stomach on the floor.

They laughed as they joked about high school and how 'famous' they were going to be, and thought about how all their classmates were stuck going to college. Granted, at the moment they were living in a cramped apartment and had to write an entire album in a month and were fighting almost everyday. But, hey, they were going to rockstars. It was worth it.

"When our 7th album goes diamond for the 3rd time, I'm going to buy a diamond studded yacht and drive it in a pool of orphan tears."  Brendon said, looking at Ryan and laughing. 

The boys laughed and nodded in agreement.

"And," Jon added "don't forget all the Capri Sun that money can buy."

"Right, right."

Spencer popped a handful of popcorn from the bowl in his hands into his mouth. 

After swallowing he said "I'm going to buy like 50 sneakers and 20 hookers."

"20, why not 30? Go all out." Ryan said, smiling at his best friend.

"You don't think 30's too much?"

"Nah not at all."

Jon smiled but said "Unlike you guys, I have a girlfriend, so..."

"Oh like you won't give into the temptations of all the hookers money can buy." Ryan said, smirking at the bassist.

Spencer laughed, but Brendon looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Don't you guys ever wonder who you're going to be with in a few years? Like we could all fall in love within the next year or two, or maybe we won't find that person for 10 years, or maybe we'll never find them..." Brendon looked almost sad as he said this.

Ryan frowned and put a hand on his friends shoulder, "Way to kill the mood, Bren."

Brendon rolled his eyes and pushed Ryan's hand away.

Jon nodded, "I'm in love, I think."

They all nodded with him.

Spencer chimed in, "Well, I don't think I'm falling in love anytime soon.  Maybe I never will."

Ryan looked at his best friend sadly, "Why? Come on don't say that."

Spencer smiled and shook his head, "It's no big deal, I just don't think I'm the type of guy to fall in love, y'know?"

They were all silent for a moment.

"Well..." Brendon started to say "when we do eventually all get married, I want to be all your guy's best man. Or maid of honor. Whatever works."

"Yeah" Ryan said, smiling at his three best friends, "me too."

Spencer smiled but looked doubtful, "I'll be your best man, and you all can come and be the only people at my funeral when I die alone."

They all rolled their eyes but laughed.

* * *

 

It's August of 2012.

Spencer tells Brendon Urie that he thinks he's in love.

* * *

 

It's January of 2015. 

Spencer Smith messages Jon Walker through Twitter.

Spencer tells Jon that he wants to make up. And that he has big plans.

* * *

 

It's February of 2015.

It's the 12th.

They're at her parents house.

And Spencer Smith gets down on one knee, and he asks Linda Ignarro to marry him, because he knows he's found the one.


End file.
